


Koncert

by Melkora



Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Background Case, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Getting Together, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Je policejní razie, nad to doprovázená hromadným zatýkáním, vhodným místem pro romantické dostaveníčko? Sherlock si rozhodně myslí, že ano!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567231
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Onoho večera jsem se ve svém pokoji k smrti uondán zhroutil na lůžko. Měl jsem za sebou perný den strávený usilovnou prací. Nicméně ačkoliv se mé údy třásly únavou a ochablé svaly vypovídaly spolupráci, má mysl byla překvapivě svěží a čilá, bujará jako kůzle, čerstvá, jako východ slunce nad lukami.  
Ano! Byl jsem v poněkud poetické náladě! Ale měl jsem k tomu více než dobrý důvod. Vlastně několik více než dobrých důvodů.

Tím prvním bylo úspěšné uzavření jistého důležitého a komplikovaného případu, jehož poslední kapitolu jsme z Watsonem zpečetili právě dnes.  
Započal jako honba za ukradenými rodinnými klenoty, na níž si mě najal jistý zámožný gentleman. Zdálo se, že je k nim silně citově vázán, neboť nelitoval jakékoliv částky, jen aby je získal nazpět.  
Vrhl jsem se do práce se vší svou vervou a výsledky na sebe nenechaly dlouho čekat. Postupně vycházelo najevo, že za tím, co z počátku vypadalo jako celkem prostá přímočará záležitost, se ve skutečnosti skrývá mnohem zapeklitější, vleklejší a také nebezpečnější hlavolam. Spolu s tím, jak jsme rozkrývali jednotlivé detaily případu, přibývalo dramatických zvratů, na povrch vyplouvaly i nejrůznější špinavosti a rozhojňovaly se řady podezřelých.  
Nakonec se nám podařilo vypátrat jistého překupníka kradeného zboží a jeho zlodějskou bandu, která měla, dle všeho, náš zločin na svědomí. A navzdory nepřebernému množství pádných důkazů, postačujících k jejich postavení před soud, se rozhodně nedalo se očekávat, že se tito vesměs otrlí všeho schopní muži povětšinou s kriminální minulostí, vydají do rukou zákona bez odporu.  
Nicméně i přes určitá rizika se jevilo jako nutné přistoupit k rázné akci. Vůdce celé organizace začínal být poněkud neklidný a přespříliš opatrný, jakoby už tušil, že se kolem něho stahují sítě. Hrozba, že se ti ptáčkové předčasně vyplaší a rozletí se na všechny strany až někam mimo dosah britské spravedlnosti, byla až příliš reálná.

Měl jsem tedy před sebou nelehký úkol a to naklonit si královskou policii s níž jsem měl po jistém nedávném karambolu vztahy poněkud napjaté a přesvědčit ji ke spolupráci. Musím však s radostí konstatovat, že i to se mi povedlo více než zdařile.  
Zasloužil se o to inspektor Lestrade, kterému je nutno přiznat, že i přes své četné nedostatky patří mezi svými kolegy k těm méně staromilským a zabedněným. Alespoň natolik, aby si spočítal, že je pro nás všechny lepší, když si namísto vzájemného nevražení budeme pomáhat. A nejen že mne vyslyšel a posléze i uznal závažnost mých obvinění. Nýbrž mne současně i přizval ke spoluúčasti na plánované policejní akci, která měla za úkol dostat ony všechny ty výtečníky pěkně najednou za mříže. Dlužno však dodat, že ač se naší vzájemné interakci po stránce společenské nedalo vytknout vůbec nic, byla zpočátku poněkud strojená. Obzvláště pak, když jsem byl nucen vyslechnout povinnou dávku štiplavých poznámek směrem k mým tak zvaným „neortodoxním“ metodám, či mé „samozvanosti“.  
Vypadalo to, že si mí státem placení kolegové dokonce ani teď nehodlají odpustit podobné impertinence a to i přes to, že jim má takzvaná „výstřednost“ a „neortodoxní metody“ tolikrát pomohly k tučným prémiím a namísto toho, aby mi projevili trochu respektu chytají se nadále každého mého zaškobrtnutí, aby znevážili a zpochybnili mou práci. Tu a tam když jsem dovolil své pozornosti, aby se trochu otupila a zatoulala pryč od případu, hněvivě jsem přemítal, zda se někdy vyhrabu z pozice trpěné a přehlížené kuriozity.

Přiznávám, musel jsem se při tom všem tu a tam kousat do jazyka, abych neodsekl něčím podobně jízlivým a urážlivým, jako mě častovali oni, něčím co by mi sice na chvíli ukonejšilo mou raněnou hrdost, ovšem z dlouhodobého hlediska nepochybně opět zkomplikovalo přístup do Scotlandyardu.

Ještě že tu byl doktor Watson. Můj nepřekonatelný přítel a společník a můj další dnešní důvod k radosti.  
Týž Watson, který dokázal vždy tak spolehlivě prohlédnout můj chladný profesionální výraz maskující rozbouřené emoce, a který na mne za Lestradovými zády dokázal spiklenecky zamrkat, zrovna tak včas na to, abych spolkl trpkost, jenž se mnou už chystala cloumat  
Byl to on, který až dojemně důvěřoval v mé schopnosti, dokonce snad víc, než jsem v ně věřil já sám a kdo byl ochoten je hájit do roztrhání těla.  
Musím uznat, že hlavně díky jeho přítomnosti se mi dařilo přehlížet všechna příkoří a vesele pokračovat v práci, jakoby se nechumelilo.  
Snad to bylo trochu dětinské, rozhodně však osvěžující!

Avšak omezit jeho úlohu na pouhé poskytování morální opory by bylo hrubě nedostatečné. Jeho skutečnou sílu jsem ocenil už několikrát a také nyní se potvrdilo, že doktor Watson je skutečným pilířem spolehlivosti a loajality, o něhož je možno se opřít v okamžicích toho nejhoršího nebezpečenství. Tentokrát i doslova!  
Pokus o pozatýkání bandy nešel totiž zrovna nejhladčeji. Její vůdce mne už z dřívějška znal jako jistého sira Basila, zájemce o vzácné klenoty prodávané za cenu více, než výhodnou. Dohodl jsem se tehdy s Lestradovou jednotkou, že ze sebe udělám volavku a vylákám celý gang na smluvené místo, kde už si na ně počíhají.  
Nicméně, buď ti zatrolení chlapi buď něco tušili, nebo jsme zkrátka něco pokazili my. Buď jak buď, došlo ke rvačce.  
Watson, který od počátku trval na tom, že mi nedovolí vystavovat se nebezpečí osaměle, mne samozřejmě na onu schůzku doprovázel. V rozhodující okamžik mne pak strhl stranou a neohroženě tasil revolver, připraven hájit naše životy.  
Kolem nás se strhla hotová mela, ale pro mne jakoby se čas na vteřinu zastavil. Musím přiznat, že už doma na Baker street na mne jeho obětavost, snad až jisté ochranitelství udělaly dojem. Ovšem teď mne jeho silná paže bez ptaní popadla a strhla do nedalekého kouta. Balancoval jsem, přidržuje se jeho ramen pro rovnováhu, krev mi pulzovala ve spáncích a hruď se prudce zdvíhala. Lomoz převrhovaného nábytku dupot desítek bot i slévající se výkřiky z mnoha mužských hrdel mne ohlušovaly, napětí a nervozita přestálých chvil napínalo moji mysl jak drát. A přece se tam v onen moment vkradlo i něco navíc. Cosi nebezpečného. Zakázaného! Avšak stejně tak sladkého a opojného, jako číše vína. Na nepatrný kratičký mžik jsem nevěděl, čí jsem a co se se mnou děje.  
Překvapeně jsem vydechl, když se má záda opřela o tvrdou chladnost zděného výklenku ya námi a můj výhled zastínily široké doktorovy plece. Náhle jsem byl uvězněn v jeho obětí, snad o trochu těsnějším, než bylo nezbytně nutné a zíral na jeho oči, planoucí odhodláním energicky upřené směrem k hrozícímu nebezpečí. Hlavou mi pojednou snad trochu nepatřičně prolétlo, že takhle můj doktor tak trochu připomíná dávné rytíře hájící čest vznešených dam. Napětí v mých svalech a šlachách v ten ráz samovolně polevilo a já se k němu ochotně přivinul a chvíli zůstal tak, ačkoliv bezprostřední nebezpečí už přestalo hrozit. Zrádná myšlenka se ke mně vkradla jako nezvaný host a našeptávala mi, jak sladké by to asi bylo, teď doktora políbit.  
Pak ten přízračný okamžik pominul stejně náhle, jako přišel a my se zas proměnili v tytéž odhodlané lovce soustředěné jen na jediný cíl a to pochytat tu hordu zločinců a desperátů, aby spravedlnosti bylo učiněno zadost.

Když pak bylo vše za námi a my jsme se vyčerpaní a rozbolavělý přestálou námahou, avšak nadmíru spokojení a v náladě, která nemohla být povznesenější společně kodrcali drožkou k našemu domovu, nechal jsem svou hlavu, až příliš těžkou pro má ramena unaveně klesnout na ta jeho. A bylo to jako opírat se o skálu. Pevnou, silnou, nehybnou! Upomínaje se na jeho náručí, jenž mne tak obětavě sevřelo v okamžiku nebezpečí, přimhouřil jsem oči a dovolil jsem si ještě víc. Hřbet své ruky jsem opřel o jeho stehno a nechal ho tam. Snad to bylo až příliš intimní. Někdo by možná řekl nehorázné, já však byl až příliš strhaný přestálou námahou, než abych se obtěžoval se sebeovládáním.  
On neřekl ani slovo a stěží se pohnul. Jen jeho dlaň se pomalu jemně položila na má bedra.  
V tichosti jsme dojeli až před 221B a já se bez mučení přiznávám, že jsem snad pranepatrně přehnal svou skutečnou únavu a čistě pro ten slastný pocit, pro tu blízkost, pro horkost jeho dlaní na svém těle, nechal jsem se podpírat při chůzi do schodů. Napadlo mě, co by asi udělal, kdybych kupříkladu omdlel? Vynesl by mě ve svém náručí a položil bezvědomého na lůžko? Hodil by přese mne přikrývku, pečlivě ji uhladil a stál nade mnou, dokud by se můj dech neustálil, rysy nezměkly a já neupadl do posilujícího spánku?  
Vzápětí jsem si za ten bláznivý nápad vyčinil. Nejsem přeci žádná princezna natož pak nějaká nezletilá žába, abych předstíral mdloby ve snaze upoutat na sebe pozornost fešného důstojníka. Ačkoliv, na druhou stranu…  
  
Ještě, než jsem onu myšlenku s definitivní platností zavrhl, ucítil jsem na sobě jeho pohled. Snad až příliš ustaraný, se špetkou vyčítavosti, putující po mém těle nahoru a dolů a rozechvěl se pošetilou obavou, že sem byl odhalen. Že můj dobrý doktor prohlédl má duševní hnutí jako by to byly oblázky na dně křišťálové studánky. Najednou jsem dostal strach o své, ne už tak dokonale nevinné tajemství.  
A že jsem měl důvod k obavám! Bez ohledu na to, jak neprostupně, odtažitě, či záhadně jsem se snažil tvářit, můj druh zkrátka vždy přesně odhadl stav mé duše a já neměl ani tušení, jak to dělá. Na svou obhajobu musím uvést, že to nejspíš netušil ani on. Prostě touto záhadnou schopností disponoval!  
Jistě!I já domýšlivě připouštím, že mi nebylo úplně cizí umění odhalovat mystéria a vynášet na světlo nejskrytější taje. Ovšem, já jsem postupoval vědecky. On jaksi instinktivně! A navíc se tato jeho dovednost z nějakého důvodu omezovala pouze na mne. Při práci stále zůstával tím samým, zdánlivě prostým srdečným a přímočarým brachem se sklony k nevyléčitelnému romantismu a tvrdošíjně odmítal svůj přístup změnit.  
A zatímco jeho mé deduktivní schopnosti upřímně fascinovaly, mne ty Watsonovy naopak mírně děsily, neboť skryté vody mého podvědomí byly mnohem temnější, mnohem kalnější než než aby mohly být bez obav vystaveny cizím očím.

Nakonec jsem se nechal doprovodit až k loži a on zavolal na paní Hudsonovou, aby mi donesla horké kakao a trochu jídla. Mé unavené tělo netoužilo po ničem jiném, než po troše toho spánku. Jenže myšlenky byly příliš bujné! Neustále se vracely k příhodám onoho dne a k mému zlatovlasému modrookému šaramantnímu spolubydlícímu.  
Nakonec jsem přemohl s vypětím všech sil vyskočil na nohy a popadl své stradivárky. Uchýlím se do magické všeobjímající náruče hudby. To mne jistě ukonejší.  
Chvíli jsem hrál a najednou mne osvítila inspirace. Ale samozřejmě! Hudba! Vlastně…. Mohl bych… jistě to není nevhodné. Proč by měl odmítnout… ? Nakonec… copak spolu jinak tak výtečně nevycházíme? Možná… možná je na čase trochu prohloubit naše přátelství a podělit se o více, než jen o práci. A v Londýně bude zanedlouho vystupovat Polgár… To je jistě vhodná příležitost!

Ano! Pozvu Watsona na koncert!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V Sherlockově hlavě se zrodí smělý a možná i trochu romantický plán.

Koncert! Okamžitě jsem vyskočil z postele a navzdory přímo pekelné únavě, jal se čile pochodovat po pokoji tam a zpět.   
Koncert! Ale jistě! Proč jen mě to nenapadlo dřív?!   
A ještě před koncertem… V hlavě už se mi začínal formoval smělý plán. Ano, co jiného by mohlo být korunou příjemně stráveného večera než lehké občerstvení u Simpsona? S nějakým tím krevetovým salátem a dobrým vínem. Snivě jsem se usmál. Už jen ta představa mne naplňovala potěšením i přes to, že jsem si moc dobře uvědomoval, jak moc je bláhová. A navíc i neskonale rozmařilá. Jakoby ke mně doputovala z jiného světa. Světa dávno zmizelého za neúprosnou hradbou času, světa, v němž vlastní předplacená lóže v divadle a návštěva jedné z nejpřepychovějších restaurací v Londýně bývaly ještě samozřejmým zpestřením volného času. Dnes už byly podobné kratochvíle hrubě nad moje poměry. Ale, co už!? Snad si nějaký ten náznak luxusu tu a tam dopřát mohu. Kupecké počty přijdou na řadu později, teď budu trochu lehkomyslný.

Myšlenka na společnou návštěvu koncertu mě natolik vzpružila, že jsem znovu ulehl až po chvíli. Avšak jen proto abych si za přivřenými víčky přehrával všechny ty vzrušující přísliby, jež se mi díky onomu požehnanému nápadu otevíraly. 

Já a Watson, jak spolu scházíme po schodech 221B vzájemně do sebe zavěšeni. Jeden z nás otevírá dveře drožky. (Proč ne? Když už jsem se jednou rozhodl hýřit, tak chci drožku.)   
Já a Watson sdílející tiché odloučení kabiny kočáru, s očima zaklesnutýma do sebe, zatímco za oknem, krytým omšelou tapetou se míhají pestré obrazy velkoměsta.   
Já a Watson u jednoho stolu v některém ze Simpsonových salónků. Po očku na sebe pomrkáváme, zatímco si vyměňujeme postřehy o kvalitě jídla a rychlosti obsluhy. Možná se naše prsty tu a tam dotknou podávajíce si slánky, či ubrousky, nebo se naše kolena srazí pod stolem.   
Ale hlavně, já a Watson vychutnávající si pospolu Brahmse a Mendelssohna, pěkně o samotě, v nějaké z těch jejich příšerně přezdobených, ale jinak celkem útulných lóží v St. James’s Hall. Abychom se pak v tichém souznění a stále ještě trochu omámeni čarovnou mocí hudby navrátili do našeho útočiště na Baker Street. 

Možná poněkud pošetile jsem fantazíroval o i tom, že se Watson shlédne v mém nadšení pro hloubku a opravdovost německé hudební školy. Že pochopí a začne sdílet ono vášnivé zanícení, s nímž uchvátila mne samého.  
Ano, bylo by to věru nadmíru lákavé, mít někoho, s kým se mohu dělit o své nejniternější city, své touhy, svou… vášeň? Vášeň, kterou chci sdílet s Watsonem… ?  
Bože… mluvím tady pořád ještě o hudbě?   
Prudce jsem otevřel oči a promnul si víčka.Vášeň! Onen nebezpečný toxický jed, jenž mne kdysi téměř zničil. A který se ke mně teď opět snaží vplížit, nenápadně a po špičkách pod maskou šaramantního armádního vysloužilce, doktora Johna Watsona.  
Hořko sladce jsem se pousmál. Co si vůbec mám myslet o tom všem, co se mezi námi dvěma odehrává? Po pravdě, neměl jsem nejmenší tušení. Pokud šlo o doktora, má dedukční metoda, tolik účinná proti zločincům, zkrátka selhávala, ať už jsem se snažil sebevíc. Tenhle rozkošný pachatel pro mě zůstával záhadou, o to dráždivější, že všechna ostatní tajemství se přede mnou vzdávala jedno po druhém.   
V duchu jsem si přehrával všechny ty momenty, kdy se na mně dopustil několika, řekněme, indiskrecí. Veškeré to narušování osobního prostoru, pohledy plné horoucího obdivu, ty dotyky, jakoby náhodné, dokonce i… polibky.   
Snad, kdo ví, se těmto mravům naučil během svého armádního období, kdy se mu soukromí stalo zbytečným přežitkem. Možná to to všechno pro něho bylo stejně přirozené jako dýchání a neznamenalo to vůbec nic.   
Jenže pro mne… Bez mučení přiznávám, že mě jeho chování zneklidňovalo, ale i... těšilo. Na té jeho drzé smělosti, s níž nedbal na společenské normy ani na můj vlastní rozpačitý ostych, bylo něco okouzlujícího. A jeho blízkost byla tak opojná! Probouzela ve mně zcela osobitý druh vášně. Podobný a přece tolik odlišný od té chtivé stravující žádosti těla, jíž jsem čas od času podléhával dříve, ještě než jsem se ji naučil ovládat. Na rozdíl od ní se tento cit zdál se být jaksi čistší, vznešenější. Paradoxně právě proto se však jevil mnohem nebezpečnějším a destruktivnějším! Zasahoval mne jaksi intenzivněji. Zatímco to druhé, se omezovalo na nejspodnější vrstvy mého já a těch vyšších partií mé mysli se stěží dotklo, ten první vjem se mnou bylo neustále. Ať už jsem vstával, či u uléhal, pracoval i odpočíval, neodbytné pomyšlení na Watsona se vtíralo do mého vědomí, aby trápilo a hřálo zároveň. 

Oproti tomu to druhé bývávalo poměrně snadné ukojit, narostlo-li to nad snesitelnou hranici. Pokud tedy člověk věděl, kdy a kam se vydat, aby se nevystavil zbytečnému riziku a pokud v sobě dokázal úspěšně potlačit všechny pocity strachu, studu a zahanbení.  
K tomu mi v dobách, které se dnes zdají být vzdáleny celé věky, úspěšně dopomáhal ten druhý z mých tajných poklesků.   
Můj sedmiprocentní roztok!   
Tenkrát ovšem ještě prášek. Až později jsem zjistil, vlastně byl upozorněn jistým gentlemanem stejného ražení jako já, že žádaný efekt je jaksi ostřejší, když je dávka podána nitrožilně. Navíc se dostaví přesně v ten moment, kdy je třeba.  
Nejsem samozřejmě hlupák. Vždy jsem si byl vědom rizik spojených s užíváním této substance. Rizik, která snad mohou ohrozit povahu slabší, méně zarputilou a méně systematickou, než je ta moje, ovšem někdo jako já je zvládne mít velmi snadno pod kontrolou. Navíc, mnohokrát jsem se přesvědčil, že pokud jde o kokain, pozitiva výrazně převažují nad negativy. Nejde jenom o účinné zahánění, mých nešťastných černých nálad, jež mě trápívají už od dob dospívání. Ani o to, že užití jistého omezeného množství mne učiní jaksi bystřejším, mou mysl čilejší a více koncentrovanou. Je zde i ona záležitost s… zkrátka s tím, že pokud je dávka dostatečně vysoká, ta ostýchavá neohrabaná a nejistá bytost jménem Sherlock Holmes, hnusící se sama sobě někam zmizí a na její místo nastoupí někdo smělejší, bezohlednější, chlípnější. Někdo, komu nečiní sebemenší problém překročit normy pro Sherlocka Holmese prostě nepřekročitelné a kdo se opět rozplyne spolu se zbytky kokainového oparu, aby si s sebou příhodně odnesl i odpovědnost za veškeré prohřešky, co stihl napáchat.  
Věru, byl mi ten brach občas náramně užitečný, obzvláště pak ve všech těch prohnilých londýnských doupatech ukrývajících v každém ze svých zákoutí myriády neřestí a hříchu. A já bych se s ním jenom nerad loučil.

Pradávná vzpomínka, nechtěně vyvolaná ne už tak zcela nevinným pomyšlením na doktora Watsona, vyplula na povrch a znovu ožila. Konečky mých prstů se ve tmě jemně chvěly. Marocký kufřík pod mou postelí! Což takhle… Jednou? Na uklidnění? Když už se mi to mnohokrát tak osvědčilo? 

Nakonec jsem si povzdechl a rezignovaně hrábl na známé místo. Pár rutinních pohybů a požadovaná látka proudila mými žilami. 

Mé alternativní já se probudilo k životu!


End file.
